


Not Working

by AbsolutelyAtrocious



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Character Death, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyAtrocious/pseuds/AbsolutelyAtrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does not know how to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Working

He didn't know how to react. It was amazing to be wanted, to finally have someone want him as a special one, but something was wrong. "Tony, that's...amazing. But..." Shrignold heard Tony's breath catch slightly, interrupting the perfect rhythm of seconds. "I can't be with another man, only women can be with a man like that." He winced, knowing there was no way to do this kindly. Really though, it was Tony's fault, he never tried to understand whenever he talked about Malcolm.

"What do you mean? This arrangement is clean." Tony's voice strained slightly as he tried to keep his calm temperament.

"I mean this can't happen Tony, and it isn't clean. Maybe you should talk to Sketchbook, she's a girl, right?" Shrignold started to walk away awkwardly, but was forced to stop when Tony caught his arm. "I'm trying to love you, I know that I am. But why won't you give time to this demand?" Tony pulled him back around and forced him to give him eye contact. "There's still a question you keep putting off track: do you just say these things when you still love me back?"

Shrignold squirmed in Tony's forceful grip. "That's completely irrelevant, my lifestyle is telling me that this is not the right thing to "You still have not answered me," the clock nearly yelled, ticks becoming slightly louder. "No! No, I just don't love you like that! You're just not who I want, I don't want to be your special one, I just can't do this with you, Tony!" Shrignold closed his eyes tightly and turned away. Tony's hand had dropped to his side limply, no longer clinging to him. Without daring to look back, Shrignold unfolded his wings and fluttered off. He didn't want to be with Tony anymore, the situation was far too uncomfortable.

Maybe later he would apologize to the Clock, he certainly hadn't been kind at all letting him down. Shrignold slighted on a cloud and flopped down bonelessly. He somehow didn't know how to handle situations like this, when someone wanted you as their special one but you couldn't do that for them.

 _Maybe I should go to Malcolm?_  he thought while laying on the cloud. Surely he, in his infinite wisdom could answer his question. However, the Butterfly decided that he had best apologize to Tony first.  _He must feel awful..._

When he landed back on the ground, he couldn't find Tony where he had previously been. This was no wonder, as he could move. So Shrignold took to the skies again, flying towards the house where the teachers lived with the puppets. He might have returned there to contemplate why he had been -oh! There he was, sitting on the porch swing. Shrignold quickly descended and began to speak almost before he had landed.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. But that's not how love works, you know. It's only for a man and a woman, that's the way it's always been. Good and pure and..." He trailed off, realizing Tony hadn't even looked up. "Tony?" He took a step closer to the Clock, face beginning to show worry. "Are you awake? ...No? I guess I'll go then." He was about to fly off when he heard a noise. "Oh, you are awake! Er, what was that?" "I'm sorry, but I will explain later." Shrignold didn't understand until Tony's signature clockwork blade was thrust through his sternum and subsequently, his heart.

__________

The first thing Shrignold noticed was that he no longer had a clockwork blade stuck painfully in his chest.

The second thing he noticed was that his wrists were tied to the bedpost.

"Oh, good, I was thinking it was waking up time. I hope you'll forgive me cutting your lifeline," said the Clock. "Tony, let me go NOW." Shrignold desperately pulled at the rope around his wrists, only causing them to be painfully chafed. "What do you want and why are you doing this to me?" His voice began to increase in pitch and volume as he became more panicked.

"I swear the only reason you're here is because you gave me no time to love you, my dear." Tony walked out of the corner he had been standing in and sat calmly on the edge of the bed while Shrignold continued to breathe heavily in panic. "Tony, please just let me out and I won't say cruel things like what I said anymore and I'm sorry that I upset you and please just-" "Now, now, all in good time. I never said I would hurt you, did I?"

"I am tied to a bedpost, Tony! You said you 'loved' me, how could you do something so cruel?"

Tony merely nodded. "I'm doing this because I love you." "So you say, but you killed and kidnapped me!" His vision began to blur as tears welled up in his eyes. "It's time for this to come together, you'll see. You say we can't have love, a man and a man. But I am going to show you"-he leaned in uncomfortably close, seemingly oblivious to the tears that had begun to stream down Shrignold's face.

"There's a way that we can."

He then pressed his lips against Shrignold's gently while forcefully holding him in place. He heard the other man's muffled scream and felt him shake and did not care, instead selfishly continuing to kiss him as though they were in some sort of grotesque fairy tale. After a few moments he pulled back to see a tear-stained face and wide eyes that refused to meet his. Tony finally let go of his chin and frowned. He still had not submitted as Tony had hoped he would, still fighting against him. While he wasn't actively fighting, he was sobbing loudly. And the Clock still did not care whether or not the cultist wanted to love him or be loved by him, he only cared about whether or not he could get what he wanted.

However, he had wanted Shrignold to love him, not to fear and hate him. Tony sighed, realizing that he was going about this wrong. He took the key to the door out of his pocket and drew his sword.

Shrignold finally stopped sobbing when his bonds were cut swiftly and the key was tossed to him. He looked up to see nothing but a blue clock hanging on the wall, among the many others there. He picked up the key, leapt out of the bed, clumsily unlocked the door, and dashed out of the room. He ran through the halls of the great house and out into the front yard, where he flew away up onto a cloud.

He was not coming down for a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure whether I am going to continue this, or how. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated so I can improve.


End file.
